1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member to be used while being brought into abutment with a photosensitive member in an electrophotographic apparatus, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-163849 discloses a charging member that shows a small variation in electrical resistance and hardly contaminates a body to be charged irrespective of the presence or absence of a surface layer. Specifically, the literature discloses an electroconductive member for electrophotography, including, on an electroconductive support, an electroconductive elastic body having: a matrix phase containing an acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR) and electroconductive particles; and a domain phase containing at least one of the NBR and a styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR). In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-163849 discloses that the surface of the electroconductive elastic layer is preferably subjected to a release treatment in order that the adhesion of a toner and an external additive to the surface of the electroconductive elastic layer may be controlled. In addition, the literature discloses, as specific means for the treatment, a method involving applying an energy ray such as an electron beam to highly crosslink the surface of the electroconductive elastic layer. A technology involving irradiating the surface of the semielectroconductive elastic layer of a charging member with ultraviolet light to modify its surface property has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-149201 as well.